Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SONG-FIC! Après Les Cinq, Ashley a besoin de faire le point. Sa relation avec sa mère est tant tendue. Une conversation va mal tourner, Ashley doit se calmer...mais arrivera-t-elle à retrouver son masque de froideur quand un air l'en empêchera!


Voici un petit cadeau surprise avant de vous quitter demain à 11h x) Une song-fic sur Ashley, je trouve que ce personnage est oublié ces derniers temps, alors je lui rends hommage, même si j'avoue que je ne l'apprécieais pas trop au départ, mais avec le temps, elle m'a manqué...tout comme elle manque à Helen!

Vous vous en doutez très bien je pense, la série Sanctuary ne m'appartient nullement, sinon Tesla et Magnus seraient ensemble, et Gregory et Rhanna aussi...mais bre,f je m'égare!

**BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

><p>Le Sanctuaire était bien ambiant aujourd'hui! Will et Henry étaient partis en mission, ils devaient rapporter un phénomène très mignon mais surtout très dangereux. Ashley, lors de la réunion, avait fait allusion à des Nubbins qui se seraient <strong>ENCORE<strong> échappé de leur enclos, mais Helen, sa mère, avait démenti. Une petite moue avait fait son apparition sur le visage de la blonde, Henry s'était moqué d'elle suite à cela! Tandis que Will se faisait tout petit sur le canapé, en évitant le regard des deux Magnus. Il se souvenait terriblement de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques semaines, avec ces petites bêtes très adorables mais spéciales. Et maintenant, lui et Henry avaient peur de croiser la route, de nouveau, d'une de ces charmantes créatures.

Helen les avait regardé partir puis s'était remis à ses dossiers, laissant quartier libre aux autres membres du grand Sanctuaire qu'elle dirigeait depuis...longtemps!

"Ashley? Demanda-t-elle en voyant sa fille partir de son bureau.

-Oui maman? Lui répondit sa fille.

-Que comptes-tu faire?

-Rien de mal, je vais juste taper dans des sacs d'entrainement.

Helen nota vite le ton froid de sa fille. Elle en était attristée au fond. Sa fille de 23 ans avait énormément changé, en peu de temps, depuis qu'elle avait appris pour John, Druitt. Il y avait à peine une semaine, Ashley Magnus avait découvert que Montague John Druitt, alias Jack the Ripper, était son père. Non, son géniteur! Il n'était en rien son père!

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Ashley, s'il te plaît, lui demanda sa mère, voulant parler!

-Je vais bien, juste... les derniers événements que je dois digérer. Je vais m'entrainer, à plus m'man!

-Ashley! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, que nous en parlions!

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, justement...grommela la blonde autoritaire et surtout comme son père, cruelle...

-Tu veux que nous parlions ?

-De quoi ? fit mine de demander, sans savoir de quoi parlait sa mère, Ashley, souhaitant éviter le moment où elle devrait tout accepter.

-De John…

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom alors que ce puant a failli me tuer ? jura sa fille !

-Ashley ! Il s'agit de ton père, même si tu ne veux pas encore y croire ! s'exclama la brune, toujours aussi froide.

-Ce n'est pas mon père ! J'y vais maintenant, j'ai un entrainement à rattraper et ensuite je vais aller voir notre nouveau fournisseur d'armes, on a besoin de bijoux autres que ceux du geek !

-Ne fuis pas Ashley !

-Je fuis pas, et si je rencontre le vieux puant sans ch'veux je lui casse ses couilles !

-**ASHLEY !** Si tu ne l'aimes pas, surveilles au moins ton langage, jeune fille ! la réprimanda sa mère, elle en avait assez des enfantillages de sa fille, ainsi que de ses paroles !"

Mais la jeune blonde, toujours aussi téméraire, fit comprendre à sa mère qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, et qu'elle se fichait de ses paroles. Sans un mot de plus, ni même sans un seul geste, ni regard, Ashley s'en alla dans une des salles d'entrainement du Sanctuaire, le plus loin de sa mère et des autres possibles. Helen resta là, dans son bureau, debout…elle réfléchissait. Puis se posta devant la fenêtre, son dos s'adossant à un mur, alors qu'elle contemplait silencieusement l'extérieur, son regard brillant l'empêchant d'admirer pleinement ce paysage.

Sa fille était de plus en plus incontrôlable, John était réapparu aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu, et Nikola aussi avait ressurgi du passé. Qui serait le prochain des Cinq à revenir ? Elle espérait ne jamais revoir les personnes de son passé, elle en avait souffert. Souffert de leur éloignement, ou du sien, car elle avait été une des 1ères du groupe à partir loin des autres, loin d'Oxford, loin du monde dans lequel elle avait vécu si longtemps ! C'était trop dur à gérer, tout cela, toutes ces apparitions, ces disparitions, ces morts, Ashley qui était contre elle désormais, et à qui elle était sûre de ne plus parler avant longtemps, car, connaissant le sale caractère de sa fille, Helen était quasiment sûre que cette dernière allait l'éviter. Et puis il y avait aussi la Cabale. Depuis leur 1ère apparition, elle se renseignait, voulait connaître son ennemi, car il était certain que le Sanctuaire et la Cabale n'allaient pas s'entendre, et ce n'était pas étonnant non plus ! Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était tout de même la suite des événements avec son nouvel ennemi. Et qui était le chef de la Cabale ? Helen tentait de trouver des informations, mais l'autre organisation était si secrète, il était impossible de percer les murs protecteurs contre eux.

Ashley, quant à elle, donnait des coups, avec violence, avec férocité, dans les sacs qui lui servaient de défouloir. Une musique de fond se faisait légèrement entendre. Car la jeune femme aimait mettre de la musique pendant ses entrainements, personne ne le savait. Et personne ne devrait jamais le savoir, se dit-elle. Car sa réputation ne lui permettait pas cela. Ashley était connue pour sa cruauté, sa soif de violence, tout comme son…géniteur…et si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle écoutait de la musique pendant ses entrainements, les rumeurs auraient vite parcourus la grande bâtisse de sa mère.

Il suffirait simplement  
>Qu'il m'appelle<br>Qu'il m'appelle  
>D'où vient ma vie certainement<br>Pas du ciel

La musique débuta doucement, au contraire d'Ashley, qui n'y allait certainement pas avec douceur ! Elle entendit la musique, une chanson française nommée « si seulement je pouvais lui manquer ». Elle la connaissait par cœur, car cette chanson lui avait inspiré tant de sentiments, c'était une de celles qui pouvaient la faire verser quelques larmes. Ashley se concentra sur ses coups, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant.

Lui raconter mon enfance  
>Son absence<br>Tous les jours  
>Comment briser le silence<br>Qui l'entoure

Les paroles avancèrent, la musique s'intensifia, les coups diminuèrent, Ashley commença à s'arrêter. Cette partie là, elle en rêvait souvent. Ca lui faisait penser, sans aucun doute, à ses parents, l'un qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et l'autre qui n'était jamais présent pour elle. Jamais Ashley n'avait pu raconter à son père ses exploits auprès des phénomènes et d'une équipe de foot, qui d'ailleurs avait souvent peur de se prendre des coups par une folle blonde enragée. Elle n'avait jamais pu dire à sa mère combien elle tenait à elle, ni parler de mode, de trucs de filles, des hommes…et elle n'avait jamais entendu un seul _« je t'aime »_ ou _« je tiens à toi ma puce »_. Non, elle n'entendait que des _« sois prudente »,_ _« reviens vite »,_ _« surveille ton langage »,_ et _« tu aurais pu faire mieux ! ». _

Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle  
>J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes<br>Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<br>Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
>Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime<br>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
>Si seulement<br>Je pouvais lui manquer

Les coups continuaient de diminuer, autant en nombre qu'en puissance. La blonde se laissait aller à cette musique, lentement, elle tenait de résister, de tenir, au moins encore un peu, de montrer que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'elle était indestructible, sans faiblesse, puissante…cruelle. Elle pensait encore à ses parents, car oui, cette chanson la faisait pleurer car on y parlait de ses parents. Mais où étaient-ils ? Elle avait appris à grandir sans eux, sans leur affection, sans leur amour. Elle s'était fait une raison : sa mère ne voulait pas d'elle, son père les avait abandonné toutes les deux. Mais son père pensait-il au moins un peu à cette famille qu'il avait laissé, se demandait Ashley. Pensait-il à elle ? A Helen ? Druitt, à la connaissance de la blonde téméraire et dangereuse, n'avait aucun cœur et n'hésitait pas à briser, tuer, violer, massacrer, des jeunes filles, des femmes, même des enfants…c'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Elle en déduisait qu'il se fichait d'elle, même s'il était venu la trouver.

Elle manquait tant d'amour, Ashley ne voulait pas s'avouer cela, elle tenait à sa réputation, mais…toujours cette conclusion à sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu d'affection, d'amour particulier, d'aucun de ses parents…

Je vous dirais simplement  
>Qu'à part ça<br>Tout va bien  
>A part d'un père je ne manque<br>De rien  
>Je vis dans un autre monde<br>Je m'accroche  
>Tous les jours<br>Je briserai le silence  
>Qui m'entoure<p>

La musique ne cessa pas, malgré les supplications silencieuses d'Ashley. Elle avait besoin de son père, oh oui. Elle s'identifia rapidement à la chanteuse. Car c'était ça sa vie. Une vie sans père, une vie où elle devait s'accrocher pour rester en vie, où elle devait s'accrocher à chaque minute de son existence, pour ne pas mourir. Elle allait bien, physiquement, elle avait quelques petites blessures récoltées par des petites bagarres entre phénomènes et humains, rien de plus normal au Sanctuaire en fait. Mais mentalement, elle n'allait pas bien. Ashley manquait d'un père. Druitt.

La blonde voulait, tout comme dans la chanson, briser ce silence. Elle voulait tout dire à sa mère, ses peurs, ses envies, ses tristesses, ses douleurs, ses joies aussi ! Car même si sa vie n'était pas que rose, il y avait des choses bien ! Mais Helen était toujours occupée, et ne voulait pas donner l'amour maternel qu'elle donnait à sa fille il y avait si longtemps…

Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle  
>J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes<br>Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<br>Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
>Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime<br>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<p>

Oh que si, manquer d'un père était un crime ! Elle jurait, désormais. Elle prenait conscience de trop de choses à la fois, ça lui faisait mal ! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette musique, cet air, ces paroles, cet entrainement, cette salle, ce monde, cette vie…elle se rendait compte de certaines choses. Ashley essaya de résister une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois. Druitt lui avait fait un signe qu'il pensait à elle, en venant la voir…elle s'était retrouvé face à un lézard géant, elle s'en souvenait encore, puis elle avait compris qui était son père, quand Tesla avait tenté de tuer sa mère. Enfin, tous pensaient qu'il allait la tuer, mais pas elle.

Ashley secoua la tête et revint à la réalité, elle manquait d'un père, d'une mère, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, elle priait quelques fois, pensant que ça l'apaiserait, elle espérait sans cesse des signes d'une famille. Même sans Druitt, Helen pouvait se trouver un autre homme, qui plairait aussi à la blonde évidemment, car elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un type laid comme Quasimodo ou Frankenstein ou encore à Gwynplain ! Mais sa mère pouvait trouver, elle savait qu'Helen avait de la facilité à attirer les hommes, _et femmes_, dans son lit… mais elle demandait au moins une famille, ou juste que sa mère soit moins froide avec elle.

Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
>Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime<br>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<p>

La salle fut alors remplie de sanglots désordonnonés. Ashley avait capitulé, elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle avait besoin de se vider, de vider cette haine, cette tristesse, cette trop grande souffrance accumulée si vite ! La blonde se laissa glisser contre un mur, les mains en sang, car ayant frappé très fort contre un des murs, qui garderait sans doute une marque à vie…tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était un père, une mère, une famille, des bras autour d'elle maintenant, pour la consoler…des souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle et Helen, toutes deux dans la chambre d'une jeune fille plus petite, d'environ 5/6 ans, une Ashley plus jeune…elle disait à sa mère :

« Maman, j'ai peur.

-Je sais ma puce, mais je suis là. Personne ne va te faire de mal, tentait de la rassurer sa mère, l'entourant de ses bras.

-Tu me promets de rester toujours avec moi ? demanda une petite voix de fille.

-I promise you, daughter. I stay with you tonight, okay ?

-Yeah ! lui répondit cette même voix d'enfant, qui s'endormait d'ailleurs… »

Ashley sentit les larmes lui monter encore plus aux yeux.

_Si seulement elle pouvait leur manquer…_

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé.<p>

La chanson est, comme précisée dans cette song-fic, "si seulement je pouvais lui manquer", version de Vox Angeli. Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine à tous et on se revoit samedi prochain! N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs hein, on se relache pas sous prétexte que c'est les vacances, non mais!

_**BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT SATURDAY^^!**_


End file.
